The present invention relates to a device for the wet treatment of textiles in endless strip or web form.
West German Pat. No. 2,424,438 describes a device comprising at least one bow-shaped, partially perforated and/or slotted supply chamber, at least one inlet arranged at the highest point of the device, and at least one outlet arranged at the lowest point of the device, for the circulating wet treatment means. This known device has a supply chamber the perforated outside of which is shaped to the curvature of the cylindrical pressure chamber; this chamber is connected, in its upper region, through an inlet/outlet with an impeller nozzle, so that the textile material can be piled in the supply chamber when it leaves the impeller nozzle, and is fed further therein.
While the impeller nozzle can be used for various types of textiles, with a particular textile material to be subjected to wet treatment, such as plush or terry, the inside surface of the supply chamber so impedes the textile material by friction that the circulation speed of the textile material caused by the impeller nozzle must be increased or intensified. This would also be the case if for example the pressure chamber were half-filled with a wet treatment means.
An object of the invention is to provide and improved device for the wet treatment of textiles.
Also known from DE-OS 2, 143,695 is a bow-shaped housing for the wet treatment of textiles, which housing has several rectilinear sections for feeding the textile material which is being circulated and is capable of being piled; these rectilinear sections, however, run horizontally or substantially vertically in the region of the outlet for the wet treatment means. A reduction of the friction forces within the supply chamber is, however, not achieved by these known rectilinear sections.